Sara Usui
Sara Usui (碓氷さら Usui Sara) is the daughter of Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui. She is one of the main protagonist along with her younger brother, Rui in the one-shot manga Yuki Ochimura ni Ojou-sama!. Appearance Sara is a young girl with blond hair and green eyes, which was most likely inherited from her father, Takumi Usui. Personality Sara is a cheerful girl that loves excitement, she enjoys solving mysteries of anything unique and interesting but she doesn't like getting involved with anything including romance. She also likes to interacts with whom or whatever she finds intresting. She seems to tease Rui a lot and even says he's boring when he feels conflicted about joining her in her "quest". She gets bothered by her mother because Misaki is always keeping track of her and Rui by constantly texting them but she adores her family and is very open with them. Her personlaity is very similar to her fathers, Takumi, as in how she enjoys teasing Rui. And similar to her mother, Misaki, as in getting frustrated, embarrassed or excited over little things. Background Throughout the beginning of the oneshot it is hinted that Sara studied and lived overseas in Britain and is currently now in Japan, kyoto with her family. At the end of the of the oneshot Misaki says how Sara has a bad habit of "running away" and going off outside or elsewhere by her self or with Rui. Misaki also says how it's a pain to have fun with Sara because she always goes beyond anything necessary. Plot In a classroom Sara is shown shooting tiny pellets from a toy gun on to a paper taped to the wall. Rui yells at Sara asking her what she was doing and that he told her to do chillography. Sara replies "Can't you see, I'm playing with the toy from the Game Center". Later they leave the classroom and start walking. Sara exclaims that it would have been better if they stayed in England while a Rui says she's only 10 and should waste her time. Sara replies saying that even though Rui is only 8 he was a bad brother. Sara then says that even at a prestigious school in Britain she was able to skip classes and that she was diffent from Rui to that extent. She continues saying that she would like to see a geisha in Kyoto and that's curiosity was important to fulfill. Changing the subject, Rui Says that Sara always stayed with him so he was embarrassed of always playing around. Sara then slap the wall facing Rui with his back to it, saying that she doesn't really care. Rui becomes frustrated, telling her to stop imitating papa (Usui) and that he feels nasty and angry. Sara replies saying that they have become more and more similar haven't they. When Rui gets a message from Usui, Sara says that now it's going to be a boring day, sarcastically Rui says that he's actually enjoy it. On his phone its shows the texts with Usui texing "Really?" and Rui replying "Yup" then Usui texts "Misaki wrote LOVE on an ema", Rui replies texting "Wow". It ends with Usui texting "Mama is showing a shining face". Rui then continues to text him, which then Misaki starts texting him. Rui then tells Sara , "Mama and papa are worried about this place", Sara just nods and say "yeah yeah". She then says that her long term vacation was delightful but she was getting bored of the safe and secure journey. She continues saying with her arms around Ruis neck that today was Valentines Day, a perfect day for two people to be alone with a banner in them saying "Freedom in my hands". She then tells Rui thsts why he should stop everyday things like email. Rui says that periodic communiaction is a promise so he cannot, and that since he's doing all the texting he'll forgive Sara for saying that. Misaki texts them saying that they should get something to eat and they shouldn't go too far. Sara and Rui exclaims how she totally exaggerated it and wondered if she'll always treat them like a baby. (continuation) Relationships Takumi Usui Takumi Usui is the father of Sara Usui. She resembles her father most in appearanc. Misaki Ayuzawa Misaki Ayuzawa is the mother of Sara. She resembles her mother most on her personality. Rui Usui Rui Usui is the younger brother of Sara Usui. Sara is often with her little brother, so their siblings relationship is very close. She often teases him but still enjoys being with him. Trivia *In Hebrew, Sara means princess or nobleman. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Walker family